The Chaos Zone
by MathewSwift
Summary: When three, young Mobians find a dark secret, some secrets must stay hidden...


**This is a Sonic remake of Rainbow Factory. Based on "Rainbow Factory" by Aurora Dawn. Characters belong to SEGA. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue: Chaos Emeralds**

* * *

**Ever wonder how the Chaos Emeralds are made? Legend says that the wizards of the early Mobius years were the creators of these incredible gems of power, and the energy within. How did they find this power? It's a shrouded mystery...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Failure**

* * *

_These metal doors hold  
the origin of the Emeralds,_

_A fright you,ve never seen  
thanks to the Great Chaos Machine..._

**"I can't wait for the Freedom Fighter Exam!" squeaked Miles Prower, a.k.a Tails, a two-tailed yellow kitsune. He and his childhood friend Athena the Echidna were on their way to the Green Hill Zone to get to their final exam. It was the Freedom Fighter Exam, and if they pass, they get approved to the Freedom Fighters and become a helping hand to the world. Athena was a teenage echidna, with red locks and brown hair. She ****wasn't looking at all happy, Tails thought.**

**"What's wrong? You're not worried, are you?"**

**"A little." said Athena in a soothing voice. "What if we fail, Tails? I don't know what will happen if we get zeros. Will we be neglected?"**

**"I doubt it. My best friend, Sonic, taught me a few tricks, so I don't have to worry, and you shouldn't either."**

**"You're right. This is a dumb test, after all. Still, I hope we pass, just to be safe."**

**"Hey, do you know that dragon-hedgehog looking guy?"**

**"Who, Burn Pendragon? He doesn't look like Freedom-Fighter quality, do you agree?"**

**"I agree, even if he does look confident."**

**The two kids made their way to the Green Hill Zone, talking about the test. Uncle Chuck, a roboticized hedgehog, Sonic's uncle, was rounding up the students and bringing them in line, among them Tails, Athena and Burn.**

**"Alright, children, the Freedom Fighter Exam will t****est you on five categories," beeped the hedgehog. "Accuracy, Strength, Wisdom, Courage, and finally, Speed. You must complete all five tasks in order for you to become a Freedom Fighter. If you bail, you will fail. I have business to attend to, so Coach Cammo will take notes."**

**Coach Camoflauge, is a heartless raccoon, and he had a smug grin on his face. "Athena Echidna?"**

**Athena was shaking when her name was called. "H-here?"**

**"Your Accuracy test will begin. Grab a bow and arrow!"**

**She did as she was told and grabbed a classic bow and arrow. She then, aimed it at a target, fifty feet from her. She let go of the arrow and it shot like a bullet to the bullseye. Camo was impressed.**

**"Not bad, for a lady." he said under his breath. "Now, number two, Strength!"**

**Athena headed to a weight chair with a bar, holding up 50 pound barbells on each end. She stretched her arms, laid across the chair, and pushed. It was heavy, and she tried her best, but suddenly...**

**CRACK!**

**Athena's arm almost tore off, as she dropped the bar on her arm. She screamed in pain and shame, as everyone else, Tails among them, jumped in shock. Athena toppled over, whimpering. Camo ignored this and read his board.**

**"Aura the Hedgehog, Acurracy." he cired, and a darkish-red hedgehog walked out to the field. Athena was still on the grass, huffing for breath. Aura went through the test, unscratched, as well as the other students until Burn spoke.**

**"Isn't anyone going to help her?" he asked, desperately.**

**"Nope, she lost, so deal with it." Camo returned to his list. "Burn Pendragon, Accuracy!"**

**Burn shook his head. "Only if you help her out!" he shouted. Camo was stunned.**

**"WHAT THE FUCK? WHY?!"**

**"Just because she lost, doesn't mean she has to be treated terrible!" Burn ran out and helped Athena up into his arms. Tails heard Camo yell his name.**

**"Miles Prower, Accuracy." **

**Tails walked up and picked up the bow and arrow the other students used. He launched back, aimed his eye on the bullseye, but his mind was acting on it's own. _I wanna be a Freedom Fighter like Sonic, _he thought. _But I may never see Athena again..._**

**_Athena..._**

**Suddenly, Tails found himself on the ground, the arrow almost hit his neck. Camo wasn't impressed. He pointed to Athena and Burn and shouted into his ear.**

**"GET OVER THERE, YOU FUCKING FAILURE!"**

**Tails got up and hugged Athena tightly, not too tight, because of Athena's arm. She pulled Tails closer and kissed him.**

**"At least you tried." she finally said.**


End file.
